Coolers are commonly used to transport food and/or beverages in a cold condition. A typical conventional cooler includes an insulated receptacle having a pivoting or removable insulated lid. Various food items and/or beverages can be contained in the receptacle with ice to keep the items or beverages cold during travel, for example. In a dark environment, however, it can be difficult to discern the contents of the cooler.